Tendre Rebelle
by popikaulitz
Summary: La première Fic sur Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel et Andy Biersack de Black Veil Brides française ... Une longue histoire plutôt humoristique sur fond parfois psychologique. Lisez et vous verrez
1. Chapter 1

Tendre rebelle:

Chap.1

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui...c'était bon signe!  
Les jours où il faisait beau portaient toujours bonheur ! C'était une journée idéale pour commencer sa deuxième année à la fac ! Pensait Bill, un jeune étudiant.  
« J'ais intérêt à être impeccable !» se dit-t-il en se maquillant avec soin.  
- Bon tu te grouille Miss monde ! Cria une voix grave.  
- J'aimerai bien me préparer moi aussi ! Alors sort de cette salle de bain !  
Il s'agissait de son frère jumeau Tom avec qui il partageait son petit appartement...enfin plus pour longtemps.  
- Tu sais quoi ! S'énerva Bill  
- Je suis presque pressé que tu emménage chez ta copine ! Comme ça j'aurais la salle de bain pour moi tout seul !  
Tom se mit à rire :  
- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas toi qui pleurnichait hier pars ce que tu ne supportais pas l'idée que ton super grand frère allait se barrer d'ici une semaine, pour vivre chez sa petite amie ?  
Demanda le tressé en connaissant parfaitement la raiponce.  
- Tais- toi ! Grogna l'androgyne.  
-Tient elle est libre ta salle de bain !  
Il regagna sa chambre pour coiffer sa longue chevelure brune, son frère et lui avaient toujours été très proche et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment séparer, alors forcément l'idée de se retrouver tout seul dans son appartement le rendait un peu nostalgique...enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'apitoyer sur son sort !  
Après tout cette année promettait d'être super ! Il allait pouvoir donner des cours de soutiens aux élèves de première année, pouvoir sympathiser avec certain d'entre eux et être pris un peu plus aux sérieux par les profs, qui voient toujours les élèves de première année comme des gamin...  
Une fois correctement maquillé et coiffé, se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Tom ! J'y vais ! Hurla-t-il

- Vous êtes en retard Biersack ! Grognait une voix aigue.  
- C'est votre premier jour aux beaux arts, c'est juste inadmissible !  
Andy, nouvel étudiant, écoutait à peine cette vielle dame aigris, il n'avait qu'une demi-heure de retard pas de quoi en faire un drame !  
Et il avait mal à la tête...il avait trop bue hier soir...  
- Biersack ! Vous m'entendez ! S'énerva la « vielle dame aigris »  
- Hein !? Ha ! oui madame je ne doit pas arriver en retard et tout et blabla !  
Bon je vous laisse ! Je vais en cour ! Répondit le jeune homme un peu blasé.  
« De tout façons c'est pas un vair cour ! » Pensa t'il « C'est juste un étudiant en deuxième année qui vas nous filler des infos et tout le bordel ! »  
Le problème c'était qu'on le laisserait pas entrer en classe avec une demi-heure de retard...comment il allait s'y prendre ?

Bill était un peu stressé...c'étai la première fois qu'il donnait des cours, et il ne voulait pas paraitre ennuyeux.  
- Heu...je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Je suis Bill Kaulitz, en deuxième année, je donnerai des cours de soutient pendant l'année, quelqu'un à des questions ?  
- Ouais ! Dit un étudiant.  
- C'est quoi des cours de « soutien », j'en ai jamais entendu parler ?  
- En fait ce sont des cours facultatifs, c'est normal que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler, c'est moi qui les ais crées, beaucoup d'élèves ont un peu de mal à suivre les cours, les cours de soutient sont là pour les aider et si jamais on se moque de vous pars ce que vous avez un style différent où autre venez me parler et je verrai ce que je peu faire. Répondit l'androgyne, un peu gêner, il parlait comme si il était une personne influente ...alors qu'en vérité il était juste un élève parmi tant d'autre. L'année dernière, il avait subis les moqueries d'une dizaines d'étudiant pas vraiment mature à cause de son look, et il avait été révolté de voir le nombre de personnes à qui cela arrivait à la fac ! Les profs ne faisaient absolument rien, ni quand les élèves avaient des difficultés scolaire ni quand ils étaient persécuter.  
Bill avait donc fait des démarches auprès du directeur et avait eu son autorisation pour crée des cours de soutient.  
- Quelqu'un à d'autre questi...oh mon dieu ! S'écria t'il en voyant quelqu'un rentré par la fenêtre.  
- Salut ! Dit le jeune homme, très zen. - Pas facile à escalader vos murs ! heureusement que je suis un as !  
La surprise fut générale ! Tout le monde était surpris de voir ce drôle de personnage entrée par la fenêtre qu'on avait ouverte pars ce qu'il faisait bon, Bill le premier.  
- Je peu savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il estomaqué  
- Andy Biersack ! Répondit le plus jeune. - Je suis en retard désoler ! On m'à pas laisser entré en cour, alors je me suis débrouiller.  
- Heu...je vois...bon puisque vous êtes là...je vous en prie asseyez vous. Murmura l'androgyne toujours surpris.  
- Trop aimable ! Répondit Andy amusé avant de s'avachir sur une chaise.  
Bill, tentant de redevenir sérieux, refit son petit discoure : - Je disais à vos camarades que je donnerai des cours de soutient, si vous avez des difficultés où autre vous pouvez venir me voir...mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
Le jeune homme allumait en effet, tranquillement une cigarette.  
Il fixa le plus vieux, provocateur :  
- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fume ! Je peux me le permette vue que vous n'êtes pas un prof !  
Bill fronça des sourcils, il s'efforça de rester calme : Mr Biersack, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...éteignez votre cigarette s'il vous plait !  
- Il y à des espaces fumeur ici !  
L'étudiant capitula : - Ok ! Dit il simplement en écrasant, sans le moindre gène ça cigarette sur la table.  
Tout la classe éclata de rire, amuser par l'action.  
Bill aurait presque rit lui aussi...seulement il devait se montrer responsable...  
- Bon Mr Biersack vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas...Le jeune Brun fut interrompue par la sonnerie.  
Les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter la salle et le rebelle aux yeux bleu ne manqua pas l'occasion d'en placer une : - Bon ben, la leçon de morale ce sera pour une autre fois !  
Le plus vieux se retint de l'étrangler « Du calme Bill ! Il est nouveau ! Il à envie de se donner en spectacle ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Donne-lui des conseils plutôt ! » Pensa t'il fier de son self-control.  
- Attendez Mr Biersack ! Dit-il pour retenir Andy.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, l'air blasé. - Je sais je n'aurais pas du fumer, je suis désoler et tout le tralala.  
- Ce n'est pas ça ! Répondit le jeune homme. – C'est à propos de votre tenue, je vous conseil d'au moins fermez votre veste !  
En effet le nouvel étudiant, ne portais qu'une veste en jean, exhibant sans le moindre complexe sont torse et ces bras couvert de tatouages.  
- Pourquoi ! Je vous fais de l'effet ? Murmura-t-il, une fois de plus provocateur.  
Bill rougis nerveusement : N...non ! Bégaya-t-il.  
- Je devrai pouvoir obtenir l'autorisation des professeurs pour que vous n'aillez pas à cacher vos tatouages en faisant de démarches, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller en cour si peu vêtue.  
- Ben merde alors ! S'exclama t'il un air théâtral. - Moi qui avais prévue de venir en cour à poil demain ! Aller salut !  
Bill se retrouva seul dans la salle, Bon sang c'était quoi cet élève ?

A suivre...

Voilà ! Mon premier chapitre ! N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis ! Lâcher des com's surtout !


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2.

Andy déjeunais avec ces amis, tous riaent à gorge déployer, serrée autour d'une petite table de café.  
- Alors elle est comment ta fac ? Demanda Ashley l'un de ces plus proches amis. – Parait que t'à déjà fait un scandale ?  
- Non pense tu ! Répondit l'étudiant. – Je suis juste entré par la fenêtre !  
Les profs sont lourds, mais y'a pas mal de fille mignonne, et puis y'à un étudiant en deuxième année super sexy ! Je me le ferais bien !  
Un des ces autres amis ce mit à rire.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais te faire la jolie blonde que t'avait vue l'autre jour !  
- C'est fait ! Répondit Andy. – J'ai été la voir hier soir ! C'était plutôt moyen d'ailleurs.  
- Non mais c'est dingue ! Disait un autre. – Faut vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais !  
Le jeune homme sourit : - Ben je fixe ma proie avec mes yeux magnifiques évidement ! Ça marche à tous les coups...  
- Ouais c'est ça ! Lui coupa Ashley. – Bon on va en boite ce soir, tu viens avec nous Mister séducteur ?  
Andy fit la grimace : - Heu...ce soir je peu pas j'ai un truc important à faire...  
- Mouai...Dit Ashley peu convaincu. – C'est comme tu veux...bon nous on doit y aller, faut qu'on retourne bosser.  
Les amis d'Andy travaillaient tous dans un salon de tatouage, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes crées, le jeune homme espérait également pratiquer cette profession un jour, mais il n'avait pas encore l'expérience nécessaire, ni le temps de se concentrer sur ça futur carrière, il perfectionnait donc ces talents de dessinateurs dans une fac artistique.  
- Ok ! Salut les mecs ! Amusez vous bien ! Dit-il en abordant un faux sourire.  
Il aurait mille fois préférer les accompagnez que de faire ce qu'il allait faire ce soir...ce soir il irait comme toujours dans un endroit où il n'avait aucune envie d'aller, un endroit que le poussait à chaque fois plus ravaler sa fierté...

- Alors comment vont les cours Monsieur le professeur ? Demanda Tom à son frère.  
- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas prof ! Répondit l'androgyne.  
Tom afficha un sourire moquer :  
- Bon tu m'as compris ! Alors raconte !  
- Ça va ! Répondit Bill. – Mais il y à un type un peu bizarre, il est venue en cour en entrant par la fenêtre ! T'y crois à ça, il ne portait même pas de tee-shirt !  
Tom éclata de rie.  
- Enorme ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !  
- Heu sinon...Murmura Bill en changeant de sujet...  
- Tu...tu comptes partir vivre chez ta copine quand ?  
- Je pense d'ici la fin de la semaine. Répondit le tressé  
Bill écarquilla les yeux... si tôt ? Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si vite...  
- Cache ta joie ! Grogna Tom en croisant les bras  
Bill aurait aimé sourire et dire qu'il était content pour son frère, mais c'était faux...il allait se retrouver seul, et cet idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout.  
Tom, connaissant parfaitement son frère devina tout de suite ce qu'il pensait :  
- T'inquiète frangin ! Je viendrai te voir souvent ! Et je t'appellerais tous les soirs et si tu a le moindre problème tu pourras toujours venir passer quelques avec moi et ma copine !  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Dit Bill en faisant la moue. – On se disputera plus pour la télécommande, ni pour la salle de bain et je pourrai plus te reprocher d'être un mauvais cuisinier...bref je vais m'ennuyer.  
Tom pris un air théâtral : - Je sais on ne peu pas se passer de moi je suis incroyable !  
Bill éclata de rie ! – T'es con ! Bon tu sais quoi ! Ce soir on en parle plus de ça !  
On commande des pizzas, On se joue aux jeux vidéo, et le gagnant choisie le film qu'on regarde.  
- Ça me va ! Répondit Tom.

...  
Andy s'étonnait lui-même, il n'avait séché que trois cours aujourd'hui, un pars ce qu'il voulait faire la grasse mâtiné, un autre pars ce qu'il n'aimait pas le type qui donnait les cours, et un dernier pars ce qu'il était occupé avec une jolie petite étudiante.  
Sinon il était arrivé à l'heure à presque tout les cours.  
Maintenant ces cours était terminées et il aurait pue rentrer chez lui si il voulait, mais Bill donnerait des cours de soutien et...ce type lui plaisait vraiment, il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir ajouter un nouveau nom sur son tableau de chasse...

...

Bill, commençait vraiment à aimer donner des cours de soutien, beaucoup d'élève venait le remercier et lui dire que grâce à lui ils comprenaient mieux.  
Il avait même réussi à convaincre le directeur de laisser les étudiants s'habiller comme ils le voulaient.  
C'était tellement bon de se sentir utile.  
C'était donc avec plaisir qui prenait une heure de son temps libre pour donner des cours.  
- Donc les perspectives utiliser dans les peintures contemporaines sont souvent bien moins visibles que dans les...  
L'androgyne fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante, d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleu bien spécifique.  
- Désolé, Je suis en retard...Dit calmement celui-ci.  
Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était d'une arrogance...  
- Bon asseyez vous Mr. Biersack... Murmura-t-il.  
Andy comme à son habitude s'avachie sur une chaise.  
Il se mit à fixé Bill, d'un regard brulant.  
Il avait bien l'attention de le faire tomber sous son charme avant la fin du cours...  
Le jeune brun remarqua bien qu'on le fixait, mais l'idée que c'était pour le draguer ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons...  
- Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.  
Tous les étudiants s'éclipsèrent, excepté Andy.  
- Un problème Mr. Biersack ? Demanda Bill.  
- Ouais ! En fait je n'ai pas bien comprit vos explications sur la perspectives dans les peintures contemporaines. Menti-il.  
- Ah ! Il n'y à pas de problème. Répondit le brun en ouvrant un livre, et s'asseoir. – Venez voir !  
Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier, il s'assit le plus près qu'il pue de « sa proie ».  
Bill rougis un peu, mais n'en tira pas de conclusion, il se contenta de tout réexpliquer : -  
Alors, vous voyez dans cette peinture la perspective est utilisée avec un jeu d'ombre et des nuances de couleurs, ici par exemple ils ont mélangées le bleu et le vert.  
- Je comprends...Dit Andy d'une voix qui se voulait très chaude.  
L'androgyne rougit de nouveaux mais poursuivi : - Et ici ils ont fait un jeu d'ombre avec le premier et l'arrière plan ce qui fait que...  
Il s'arrêta, en voyant que l'étudiant aux yeux bleu posait sa main sur sa cuisse.  
Les deux se fixèrent...  
- Qu'est...ce que...qu'est ce que vous faites ? Bégaya le plus vieux.  
Andy agrippa Bill par le coup :  
-J'en peu plus t'es vraiment trop mignon ! Il colla son visage à celui du brun.  
Bill mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait,- Qu'est ce que...mais arrête...je  
- Laisse toi faire ! Lui coupa le jeune homme. – Tu le veux autant que moi...  
Il tenta de l'embrasser sur de lui, mais eu à peine le temps d'effleurés ces lèvres, qu'on le plaqua rapidement contre un mur en lui faisait une clé de bras...  
Bon sang ! Comment quelqu'un qui paraissait si fragile pouvait avoir tant de force ?!  
- Je te jure que si tu me touches encore connard, je t'arracherais ta bite don tu es si fier ! Grogna Bill dans un élan de colère.  
Il poussa Andy contre une table, avant de partir d'un pas énervé...  
Laissant le plus jeune, seul, estomaquer...  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? 


	3. Chapter 3

- ... Et là il a dit que si je le touchais encore il m'arracherait le truc...  
Le fou rire fut général...  
Andy était frustré, il avait donné rendez-vous à ces amis, il en avait profité pour leur raconté le petit accident qu'il avait eu l'autre jour avec Bill et visiblement ces amis ne compatissaient pas vraiment, au contraire ils riaient à gorge déployé...  
- Arrêtez les mecs ce n'est pas marrant ! Grogna l'étudiant, sérieux j'étais tellement frustré, que je suis direct partie dragué un petit blond au physique plutôt moyen, ça m'à pas pris plus de cinq minutes pour le convaincre de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes...  
- Mais tu n'à pas eu ta « pièce de choix » ! Lui coupa Ashley  
- Il est peut être hétéro. Supposa Jinxx un de ces autres amis présents.  
- Non ! Répondit Andy. – Mon « gay-dar » est infaillible...  
- Dans ce cas...c'est qu'il doit te trouver moche ! Dit un autre.  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf l'étudiant aux yeux bleu, qui au contraire faisait la moue...

- ...Et là il se jette sur moi en disant que j'en ais autant envie que lui...heureusement que je sais de défendre.  
Tom éclata de rire, pour une fois que son frère avait un truc drôle à lui raconter.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Tom ! Grogna Bill. – Il aurait pue me violer !  
- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Répondit le plus vieux. - Il t'à juste un peu dragué ! T'aurais due te laisser faire d'ailleurs !  
Bill devint rouge face au propos de son frère. – Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Quoi ! T'es célibataire ! ça ne t'aurait pas tué de passer un peu de bon temps, moi si j'étais célibataire et qu'une jolie fille me draguait je ne dirais pas non !  
Bill s'énerva : - Je ne suis pas comme ça Tom ! Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de faire ce genre de choses de cette façon...  
- Ne me dit que tu n'à pas encore dépasser « ça » ? Lui coupa le tressé.  
- J'ai failli mourir ! Donc oui je n'ai pas encore dépassé « ça » comme tu dit ! Se mit-il à crier.  
- Je sais Bill, je sais, désolé. S'excusa son frère. – Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais inquiet, quand tu étais dans le coma, étendue sur ton lit d'hôpital !  
Si tu étais mort je n'aurais pas survécue non plus !

- Je sais...murmura Bill.  
Les deux frères étaient unies par un lien qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir décrire, ils étaient comme deux phases d'une même pièce, alors si l'un d'eux mouraient l'autre mourait aussi...  
- C'est juste que ça me fais de la peine de te voir comme ça frangin ! Tu devrais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un. Dit Tom en souriant de nouveaux.  
- Ouais...c'est ça ! Dit L'androgyne. – Je te promets que quand j'aurai un copain, je te soulerai tellement avec, que la seule chose don tu auras envie c'est de me voir célibataire.  
Tom éclata de rire. – Ouais ça se passera surement comme ça ! Aller vient ! Tu à pour ordre de venir passer le week-end avec moi et ma copine !  
- A vos ordres capitaine Tom ! Répondit l'étudiant

...  
Andy était là, étendue sur ce lit, dans une suite de luxe...il se sentait terriblement mal...pourquoi en était il arrivé là ?  
Il se leva péniblement, tentant de ne surtout pas réveiller la femme qui dormait à coter de lui.  
- Mh...Tu pars déjà ? Dit une voix féminine.  
« Et merde ! » Pensa le jeune homme. « Elle s'était réveillé !»  
- Oui...Chuchota t'il, tentant d'éviter toute conversation.  
Mais la femme était plutôt d'humeur bavarde : - C'est dommage, j'aurais apprécié que tu reste « petit jouet ».  
Le brun, frémit de dégout, mais ne dit rien.  
Elle poursuivit : - ...Permet moi de te dire que tu m'à pleinement satisfaite ! Et dit moi sur ton épaule...c'est un nouveau tatouage ? Elle effleura son épaule, Andy recula immédiatement, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester qu'elle le touche.  
Elle sourcilla : - Tu n'étais pas si farouche il y à quelques minutes, enfin j'aime ce caractère sauvage chez toi.  
- Ça vous fera 200 euro... Se contenta de dire l'étudiant aux yeux en faisant du mieu qu'il pouvait pour ravaler sa honte.  
- L'argent est sur la table de chevet...au fait je t'ai « réservé » pour jeudi, tu m'accompagneras à mon gala, je donnerai bien meilleur impression avec un beau jeune homme au bras, ensuite nous iront dans une suite et tu feras ce que tu sais faire de mieux...  
Le jeun homme grimaça, il partie sans rien dire, il se retenait d'hurler...non ce n'était pas ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, il n'était pas juste un jouet...  
Bon sang, il avait vraiment la vie la plus merdique du monde...  
Il entra dans le premier bar qu'il vie et se gava d'alcool jusqu'à ne plus être capable de tenir debout.

...  
- Donc quelqu'un à encore des questions ? Demanda Bill pendant ces cours de soutien. Il avait un peut de mal à se concentrer.  
Il redoutait qu'Andy intervienne, ça faisait une bonne demi-heure que le cour avait commencé certes, mais l'Androgyne savait bien qu'à tout moment l'étudiant aux yeux bleu pouvait se ramener, grimpant par la fenêtre par exemple. Et il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il le voyait...  
Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne fit irruption qu'à la toute fin des cours, quand tout les étudiants étaient partie.  
- Salut ! Dit-il en entrant dans la classe.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Bill sur un ton très froid.  
- M'excuser...Répondit le plus jeune. – J'n'aurais pas due faire ça l'autre jour, je me suis comporté comme...  
- Comme un gros beauf trop sur de lui sous l'emprise de ces hormones !  
Lui coupa le jeune brun en croissant les bras.  
Andy ne savait pas si c'était pars ce qu'il avait ingurgités une quantité massive d'alcool hier soir, mais cet phrase lui faisait rire, bien qu'il se sentait surtout stupide. – Ok ! Je l'admets j'ai vraiment été naze...mais bon je crois que tu me la bien fait comprendre avec ton incroyable clé de bras, qui me fait encore mal d'ailleurs.  
- Tant mieu ! Marmonna Bill.  
- Bon écoute, je suis vraiment désolé ! Donc j'aimerais t'invité à déjeuner.  
L'androgyne le dévisagea : - Dans tes rêves ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de passer du temps avec des gamins immatures !  
- Aller ! Dit oui ! Insista le jeune homme. – Ce serait une façon de te prouver que je me comporté autrement qu'en « gamins sous l'emprise de ces hormones » et puis c'est moi qui paye.  
L'étudiant brun hésita quelques instant, puis finalement il dit :  
- Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui ! Je vais déjeuner avec mon frère. -...Mais tu peux...m'inviter à dîner, mais je te jure que si tu me touche ne serais-ce qu'une fois, je te ferais regretter d'être né !  
Andy se mit à rire : - Oh ! Je sais bien que tu en es capable...par contre le soir je peu pas...je fais des trucs, si je t'invite demain ça te vas ?  
- Ça va ! Répondit Bill. – J'espère que je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir accepté ! Aller salut !  
- A demain ! Dit Andy en voyant le plus vieux s'éloigner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- Tom ! Tu me conseille qu'el tee-shirt le noir où le blanc ? Demandait Bill à son frère en lui montrant deux hauts.  
Son frère, occupé à engloutir un paquet de chips jeta un furtif coup d'œil, aux deux vêtements qu'on lui montrait.  
- Le tee-shirt blanc est bien si tu veux trainer et le noir si tu veux draguer, t'à un rencart avec qui ?  
- Ce n'est pas un rencard ! Rétorqua l'androgyne. - C'est juste Andy qui m'à invité à déjeuner.  
Tom le fixa, puis éclata de rire : - Et t'ose me dire que ce n'est pas un rencard !  
- Ce n'est pas un rencard ! S'énerva Bill – Il veut juste se faire pardonné, il à bien comprit que son comportement était con, je ne cherche pas à lui plaire où quoi que ce soit...  
- C'est ça ! Lui coupa son frère. – C'est pour ça que tu me demande mon avis sur les fringues que tu veux porter, si tu veux tant que ça pas lui plaire vas-y avec un tee-shirt taché, les cheveux pas coiffé et sans avoir pris de douche...  
Cette foi ce fut Bill qui éclata de rire :  
- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un clochard non plus ! Tu sais quoi je vais prendre le haut blanc et me passer de tes suggestions !  
Tom sourit en voyant son petit frère partir dans sa chambre se changer.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il s'apprêtait à sortir, en le voyant son frère ne manqua pas d'ajouter son petit commentaire : - Sexy ! Susurra t'il provocant. Bill rougit nerveusement. – Je suis habillé comme tout le jour ! Et je sais très bien ce que tu pense, à savoir que j'en pince pour ce type, ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai ! Dit l'androgyne en croisant les bras.  
- A mon tour de te dire ce que tu pense ! – Tu pense que ce type est un gamin trop sur de lui, mais inconsciemment tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le trouver mignon et de te dire qu'il est surement plus intelligent que tu le crois, c'est pour ça que tu à accepter ce déjeuner, je me trompe ?  
Bill leva les yeux au ciel, son frère et lui n'avait besoin que d'échanger un simple regard pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre, c'était la plus part du temps très pratique mais des fois ça pouvait s'avérer énervant.  
- Tu m'emmerde Tom ! Grogna finalement le brun avant de partir en claquant la porte.  
« Bon...je vais bientôt avoir un beau frère »... Se dit Tom

Andy se réveillait péniblement...Bordel...c'était qui la nana dans son lit ?  
Hier soir, après ça « décente aux enfers » auprès d'une bande de quadragénaires toute imbue de leurs personne, il avait comme d'habitude tenté d'évacuer en se bourrant la gueule dans un bar, et il avait bien du mal à se souvenirs de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé après son septième verre...  
- Bonjour... Dit la jeune fille en se collant à lui.  
« Putain ! » Pensa l'étudiant aux yeux bleu, à ce moment là il avait besoin de calme, de solitude, d'une aspirine, d'un café, de crier, de prendre une douche, de réfléchir à une excuse pour expliquer son énième retard à la fac, de fumé, de pleuré, d'appeler ces amis et d'un tas d'autre chose mais surement pas qu'une pouf blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas vienne se frotter à lui !  
- C'était sympa cette nuit...Chuchota justement l'inconnue.  
- Rhabille-toi et casse-toi ! Dit le jeune homme très calme.  
- Q...quoi. Bégaya la blonde.  
- Ecoute, hier soir j'étais complètement bourré, je ne sais pas comment tu à atterris ici, donc barre toi vite ! S'énerva Andy.  
Les poings de la jeune fille se crispèrent sous le coup de la colère, elle ramassa rapidement les vêtements qui trainait, éparpillé partout dans la chambre.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! Cria-t-elle avec un relent de sanglot dans la voix, elle partit en claquant la porte le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
« C'est ça » Pensa t'il, blasé, il regarda l'heure...Merde !  
Il avait rendez vous avec Bill dans une heure !

...  
- Tu es en retard ! Ralla Bill en voyant, Andy venir vers lui, essoufflé laissant supposé qu'il avait couru.  
- Désolé ! Dit le plus jeune en reprenant son souffle. – Faut dire que si tu ne m'avais pas donné comme lieu de rendez-vous l'adresse d'un restaurant introuvable je ne serais pas arrivé en retard  
Bill sourit :  
- Ben heureusement que tu à trouver l'adresse sinon, j'aurais due payer moi-même le repas ! Surtout que j'ai fait exprès de choisir un resto où c'est chers !  
Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu se mit à rire :  
- Pas trop j'espère ! Je ne suis pas riche comme crésus !  
Les deux hommes entrèrent donc, Bill ne manqua pas de commander des plats plutôt chers sous le regard exaspéré d'Andy.  
- T'à vraiment décidé de me faire payer mon comportement de l'autre jour ! Dit-il avec des mimiques théâtrales.  
- Possible ! Répondit Bill en se retenant d'éclater de rire.  
Après quelques minutes de franches rigolades les conversations se firent plus sérieuses.  
- Dit moi tu à beaucoup de tatouage ! Constata Bill en fixant le bras dénudé du plus jeune.  
- Il y à une raison particulière où c'est seulement pars ce que tu trouve ça classe ?  
- Ben en fait je suis comme ces marins qui se faisaient tatoué chaque moment important de leur vie, c'est un peu une façon de ne pas oublier nos plus grands moments de joie et de souffrance, et avec le temps notre corps devient un œuvre d'art, il raconte une histoire, pour moi y'à pas d'art plus profond que le tatouage. Répondit-il.  
Bill était surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui qui s'attendait à un « Pars ce que c'est trop classe », il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir à ce point sous estimé l'étudiant aux yeux bleu.  
- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, je suis moi-même tatoué et un tatouage sans signification n'aurait aucune valeur à mes yeux. Murmura l'androgyne, en relevant sa manche, dévoilant une inscription où il était inscrit « Freheit89 »  
- Il est superbe ! Dit Andy en observant le motif  
- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
- Liberté 89 ! Répondit Bill  
- J'en ai aussi un sur l'aine, la nuque et tout le long de mes cotes.  
Andy grimaça  
- Aie ! Celui-là à due faire mal non ?  
- Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Ça à duré plus de quatre heures ! J'en pouvais plus ! Souffla-t-il.  
- Donc je suppose que tu veux devenir tatoueur ?  
- Et tu suppose bien ! Répondit l'étudiant. - C'est mon rêve !  
Mes meilleurs potes sont tous tatoueurs ! Et toi tes projets c'est quoi ?  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, afficha un air rêveur.  
- Je voudrais devenir artiste peintre, toute ma vie j'ai évacué ma frustration sur des toiles, à chaque fois que j'étais en colère je peignais, maintenant que je suis à la fac je peux le faire presque tout le temps ! D'ailleurs tu va trouver ça débile mais...un jour J'ai même dessiné un portrait de « l'homme de mes rêves »  
- Non ! T'es sérieux ! S'exclama le plus jeune.  
- J'ai un pote qui c'est fait tatoué les deux filles de ces rêves sur les poignets, genre des pin-up avec les seins à l'air !  
Bill écarquillât les yeux :  
- Quoi ! Bon sang ça veut dire qu'il y à pire que moi !  
- Tout à fait ! Répondit Andy  
- D'ailleurs c'est quoi pour toi « l'homme de tes rêves ? » Je ne dois pas vraiment être ton type puisque tu m'à envoyer valser contre un mur !  
- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ! Rétorqua l'androgyne  
- Tu t'es jeter sur moi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire et qu'on s'enverrait en l'air sur la table, tu regarde trop les séries américaines !  
- Ben en fait je pensais que oui... Dit l'étudiant un peu honteux et amusé.  
- C'est ce qui m'arrive la plus part du temps alors...  
- Oh ! Monsieur est un séducteur ! Lui coupa le plus vieux. - Comme mon frère !  
- Ah ! T'à un frère ? Demande Andy.  
- Un jumeau en fait ! Répondit Bill.  
- Vous vous entendriez surement très bien, C'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, tu sais toutes les histoires qu'on raconte sur la connexion des jumeaux, je peux t'assurer en connaissance de cause que c'est vrai ! Et toi t'à des frères, des sœurs ?  
Le visage du jeune aux yeux bleus s'assombrit.  
- Non...en fait il me reste que ma mère...c'est aussi la personne qui compte le plus pour moi...  
- C'est beau le contact filial je trouve. Murmura l'éphèbe aux cheveux noirs, ne se rendant pas compte du soudain changement d'humeur d'Andy.  
- Tu sais je dois t'avouer un truc, je te voyais beaucoup plus con que ça...je t'ai mal jugé désolé...enfin il faut dire que se jeter sur quelqu'un n'aide pas vraiment à crée des contacts non ?  
- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que je suis désolé ! Dit le brun en se forçant à sourire.  
- J'ai bien payé mon comportement, tu m'à fait super mal !  
D'ailleurs faut vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais pour avoir une force pareille alors que tu es aussi mince !  
- Ce sera pour une autre fois ! Répondit Bill  
- Je dois filer, je donne des cours de dessin à des mômes, j'ai rendez vous dans vingt minutes !  
- Oh ! Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
L'androgyne rougit, il avait dit ces mots sans réfléchir.  
- Oui...enfin ça me semble logique...je veux dire nous avons réglé nos confits et visiblement on s'entend bien alors...  
- Relax ! Lui coupa l'autre. – Je te narguais juste et oui ça me ferait plaisir qu'on se revoit !  
- Ah...donc, je...je t revois aux cours de soutien ? Demanda l'étudiant.  
- Je crois que vu tout les cours que j'ai séché ça me fera pas de mal ! Répondit Andy.  
Bill se mit à rire : - D'accord, allez salut...

...  
Les murs de la chambre étaient blancs, la pièce empestait le désinfectant, et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le son produit par les machines.  
Allongée dans un lit, relié à tellement de fil, de cardiogramme et d'appareil respiratoire qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, une femme était allongée.  
Andy, assis sur une chaise en face du lit grogna en la voyant, son état avait encore empiré...  
Il agrippa sa main fortement amaigrie.  
- Salut maman...Murmura-t-il

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Andy fixait sa mère…Dieu que ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça…si amaigris, relié à autant de filles…Le jeune homme la fixa durant de longues minutes avec toute la tendresse qu'un fils peu avoir pour sa mère, venir la voir lui faisait à la fois du bien et du mal…elle lui donnait du courages et l'enfonçait à la fois…

Ces pensés furent interrompue par l'arrivé d'une infirmière dans la chambre.

Bonjour Mr. Biersack…Murmura la vielle femme, habituée à le voir.

Bonjour Clara…Répondit Andy qui avait également l'habitude de la voir.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vous laisse vous occupez de ma mère.

L'infirmière fit une grimace, elle se grata l'arrière de sa tête pour masquer sa gène.

Mr. Biersack, au sujet de votre mère je…je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles…

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler, son ventre se noua

Il y à un problème ? Demanda t'il d'une voit fluette.

Votre mère…son état s'empire, elle réagit chaque fois moins au traitement…Chuchota la vielle dame un peu honteuse.

Andy serra les dents mais ne dit rien, il écouta l'infirmière qui poursuivait

…Mr. Biersack votre mère étant dans une sorte de mort cérébral depuis plusieurs mois je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait de…

Non ! Cria le brun d'un air agressif. – Je vous l'ais déjà dit je refuse qu'on débranche les machines, ma mère peut encore s'en sortir !

L'infirmière fixa le jeune homme, elle avait tellement de peine pour ce garçon qui s'acharnait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

En tout cas Mr. Biersack nous avons besoin de chaque fois plus de machines pour maintenir votre mère en vie, et comme ce genre de soin n'est pas pris en compte par l'assurance…

C'est bon J'ai compris ! Lui coupa le tatoué. – C'est combien ?

La vielle femme tenta d'y aller avec tact : - Eh…bien si vous ne versez pas une somme d'au moins 4000 euro nous serons dans l'obligation de débrancher les machines…

Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc pour le jeune homme, 4000 euro…bon Dieu comment pourrait-il réunir une somme pareil en à peine quelques semaines ?

L'espace d'un instant tout devient blanc autour de lui…il crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir face à cette révélation…mais le dégout l'empêcha de sombrer, subitement il réalisa ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour parvenir à réunir cette somme, il devint subitement livide.

Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Clara. - Vous pensez que vous serez capable de réunir une t'elle somme en si peu de temps ?

Oui…je sais comment réunir la somme nécessaire…Répondit le jeune homme, comme absent, d'une voix sans vie.

Il s'éloigna lentement, il fallait qu'il quitte cet hôpital au plus vite, qu'il sorte d'ici !

Il entendit à peine la vielle infirmière qui lui disait au revoir, il ne lui répondit pas trop secoué.

Il avait besoin de boire un verre, ou deux, ou peut être plus…

…

Bill s'ennuyait, Son frère avait quitté l'appartement pour partir avec sa copine et qu'est ce qu'il s'ennuyait !

Il ignorait avant le départ de son frère qu'il était possible de s'ennuyer autant, quand il était là il y avait toujours du bruit, quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils allaient se disputer pour ensuite se réconcilier, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire…maintenant tout était calme…

Bien trop au gout de Bill, ça le déprimais de ce retrouvé devant son assiette tout seul, ou de peindre sans entendre son frère lui dire des choses du genre :

« Tu essaie de représente quoi ? Parce que moi ça me fait penser à une pizza ton art abstrait, fait plutôt mon portait tu aurais tout de suite du succès, je suis tellement beau... »

Ces petits riens auquel il ne faisait pas attention avant …

Il aurait volontiers accepté l'offre de Tom qu'était de venir passer quelques temps avec lui et ça nouvelle copine si jamais il se sentait seul, mais il était trop fier, il voyait déjà son frère le taquiner en lui reprochant de ne rien pouvoir faire sans lui…

Le téléphone sonna, expulsant Bill de ces pensées, il décroche immédiatement sachant très bien qui l'appelait.

Allo Tom ?

Tu décroche vite frangin ! Je te manque à ce point. Disait une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Tu…tu ne me manque pas tant que ça figure toi ! Bon d'accord ça fait bizarre de ne plus te voir autant, mais…c'est juste que je m'ennuie un peu en fait… Répondit le brun.

Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire pour chasser ton ennuie : - Te trouver un copain ! Rétorqua son frère.

Est-ce que tu peux arrêtée de surveillé a vie sentimentale Tom ! Figure toi que je n'ai pas forcément de temps à consacré à un copain ! S'énerva Bill, il entendit son jumeau rire à travers le téléphone.

Et toi si tu pouvais arrêter de chercher des excuses…faut vraiment que tu dépasse « ça » !

L'androgyne se mit à trembler… - Tom…on…on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis…je…je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus en parler ! Bégaya-t-il.

Ok ! Répondit le tressé. – Mais tu ne m'enlève de l'idée que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien ! Vierge Marie ! Bon je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tu voulais venir passer ce week-end avec moi et ma copine, tu sais on avait prévue de faire une petite excursion en forêt, tu pourrais venir avec nous.

L'étudiant sourit : - Je viendrais, je…

Parc contre si tu trouve quelque chose de mieu à faire, comme sortir avec un mec, n'hésite surtout pas à annuler !

Je n'annulerais pas ! Rétorqua le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à rire, ils parlèrent encore de longue heures durant…

…

Andy somnolait, à moitié ivre, avachit contre une porte…il se demandait bien qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver encore…

Comme une réponse le téléphone sonna, le jeune poussa un grognement, se leva péniblement et décrocha encore plus péniblement.

Mr. Biersack ?! Disait une voit rauque qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Andy reconnu la voix de son propriétaire, qui semblait de bien mauvaise humeurs.

Qui à t'il Mr. Bonhvie ? Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour passer un coup de fil ?

Taisez-vous ! Grogna la voix qui se faisait encore plus agressive. - Vous avez intérêt à m'écouter sans m'interrompre et croyez moi dans votre cas j'ai toutes les raisons de faire ce que je suis entrain de faire ! Figurez vous que je suis allé par hasard dans un quartier qui à mauvaise réputation, un quartier chaud comme l'on dit…

Le brun eu des sueurs froides, mais il ne dit rien.

…Et là j'entend une femme parler de sa dernière nuit avec son gigolo, jusque là rien de bien spécial dans un endroit pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne votre nom.

Son estomac se noua…

Donc je me suis renseigné, et là j'apprend que vous êtes un prostitué réputé dans le milieu…

Je peut vous expliquer ! S'exclama Andy.

Je ne veut pas vous entendre ! Cria le propriétaire. – Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un dans votre genre vive dans une des mes propriétés ! Si dans deux jours vous n'êtes pas partie j'appelle la police !

Mais putain ! Je paye mon loyer ! Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre la façon d'on je gagne mon argent…tant que je…

Peut importe ! Lui coupa l'homme. – Je ne veut pas de votre argent salle, alors je vous le répète vous avez 2 jours pour débarrasser le plancher maudit gigolo !

Puis il raccrocha, laissant le jeune homme seul, abasourdis…

De nouveaux tout devient blanc autour de lui…pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait ?

Il sentit de l'eau couler le long de ces joues…il pleura, de longues minutes durant, serrant les dents et les poings. Puis quand sa tristesse se transforma en rage il donna un coup contre le mur faisant tomber un vase qui se brisa, puis il envoya valser un objet, puis un autre, puis un autre…

Il devait se barrer de toute façon alors il pouvait bien tout foutre en l'air.

Il déchira les rideaux, arracha le papier peint et la moquette, détruisit les meubles à coup de pied…

Quand il s'arrêta à bout de souffle, son studio ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol…

…

Donc vous avez encore des questions ? Demanda Bill à ces « élèves ».

D'habitude Bill aimait vraiment donner des cours, mais là il avait du mal à se concentré…encore et toujours à cause d'Andy, il lui avait promis de venir à ces cours alors comment se faisait il qu'il ne soit pas là ?

… Bon le cours est terminé…évidemment je ne vous donne pas de devoirs… Finit-il par dire.

Tout les élèves se mirent à rire…Bill se pinça l'arrête du nez…bon sang, il se focalisait tellement su Andy qu'il disait n'importe quoi…c'était ridicule…

Il quitta la salle, il avait encore plusieurs cours avant de finir ça journée, il se dirigeait vers une ça prochaine salle de cours quand il croisa entre deux couloirs Andy, qui semblait trainer des pieds…

Andy ! S'écria Bill avant de s'approcher de lui en souriant. – Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit pas venue au cours de soutien ? Tu à l'air fatigué !

Il soupira, le plus jeune n'avait pas la force d'entretenir une conversation, il avait passé la nuit dans une chambre d'hotel miteuse à boire. Ces nerfs étaient à vif

Laisse-moi tranquille ! Souffla-t-il.

Le sourire de Bill s'éteignit : - Je te demande pardon ?

Le tatoué prit fortement sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à crier sur son ainé, dans son état un rien pouvait le faire sortir de ces gonds, et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec L'androgyne…

Ecoute le mieu c'est que tu aille à tes cours en oubliant ce qui vient de se passer…

Le brun resta immobile, il constata calme au bout de quelques minutes : - Tu empeste l'alcool, tu à fait la fête hier soir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

S'en fut trop pour Andy : - RIEN! Il n'y à rien tu comprend ! Cria t'il hors de lui, se faisant remarqué par les quelques personnes qui n'étaient encore dans les couloirs. – Maintenant fou moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ni de te parler !

L'étudiant aux cheveux noir écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la soudaine violence des propos du plus jeune. Vexée, il se retint pour ne pas le gifler.

Et moi qui commençait à croire que tu était un type bien, t'es juste un gros con en fait ! Grogna Bill

Ouais je suis un gros con ouais ! Répondit l'autre toujours à bout. – Je ne vaut rien ! Je sait rien foutre le bordel ! Je suis qu'une merde !

Andy, s'éloigna rapidement, la soudaine colère de l'androgyne disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'étudiant aux yeux bleu avait dit ça d'une manière tellement désespérer, il ne pouvait pas être dans son état normal…

Andy attend ! S'exclama Bill…il s'approcha de lui et lui empoigna l'épaule. – Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Le plus jeune craqua et se laissa tomber dans les bras du brun puis éclata en sanglot.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne rien L'androgyne répondit à son étreinte, attendrit pas son désespoir.

Je suis…désolé… Murmura-t-il la voix brisé.

C'est rien ! Répondit l'étudiant brun - …aller respire…vient on vas discuter autour d'un café.

Les cours…Chuchota le tatoué.

Bill sourit tristement : - Vu le nombre de cours que tu à séché je crois qu'un de plus ne fera pas de grande différence et moi ce n'est pas bien grave…

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes se posèrent dans un café…

Bill observa quelques instants Andy, il était calme, ces yeux étaient marqués par de très profondes cernes, il avait l'air tellement vide…

Bon…explique moi ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda-t-il un air inquiet.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu se frotta péniblement les yeux.

C'est compliqué…je…en fait c'est l'accumulation de choses, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il se sentit bête de mentir de la sorte mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui dire « Eh Bill en fait je me prostitue au près de femmes riches, ça me dégouté profondément mais je dois le faire pour aider ma mère qui est dans le coma à l'hôpital ! »

T'es sur que c'est juste de la fatigue qui t'à mis dans cet état ? Dit l'androgyne en froncent des sourcils.

Je…oui c'est ça, en fait je soufre d'insomnie et du coup je bois beaucoup pour…pour me « fatiguer » et ce n'est pas vraiment utile donc je suis énervé…Mentit le tatoué, se maudissant d'inventé une histoire aussi ridicule.

Le brun en face de lui ne croyait d'ailleurs qu'à demi à cet histoire mais n'insista pas, si Andy ne voulait pas lui en parler il ne lui en parlait pas…

Essaie la tisane plutôt ! Je te garantie que c'est plus efficace que l'alcool !

T'a surement raison ! Répondit le tatoué en se forçant à sourire, se sentant un peu mieu. – Au fait je voulais encore m'excuser pour…il fut interrompue par son portable qui sonnait.

Allo !

Bonjour ! C'est ta cliente préféré ! Susurra une voix hautaine

Le sang d'Andy se glaça, son sourire disparu…

Mrs. Smith qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Que tu vienne me rejoindre à l'hotel de tu sait où mon « petit jouet ». Gloussa la femme

Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Demande le jeune, avec un remous de dégout. Bill l'observait curieux, ce demandant qu'el conversation il pouvait avoir avec cette « Mrs. Smith »…

Non ! Rallait la femme en question. - Si tu veut ton argent je veut te voir dans 10 minutes devant l'hotel ! Puis elle raccrocha.

Je…doit…je doit y aller… Murmura le plus jeune de nouveaux avec un air brisé.

Un problème ? Demanda l'androgyne, intrigué.

Heu…non c'est juste un ami qui veut que je le vois et c'est urgent…donc je suis désolé ais je doit te laisser…Mentait t'il encore, il se leva plus que honteux et s'éloigna tremblotant.

« Un ami…hein » Pensa Bill, ça paressait trop suspect…on n'a pas cet air déprimé quand on vas voir un ami…il le regarda le jeune homme aux yeux bleu s'éloigner…il hésita longuement.

Et puis merde ! Chuchota-t-il. Il se leva et engagea une filature discrète, il avait dans son sac un manteau, il s'emmitoufla dedans et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'Andy ne le reconnaisse pas…il le vit monté dans un bus, il fit de même, se cachant dans un coin…L'éphèbe brun le fixait le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait, il avait l'air terriblement stressé, nerveux…qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien tramer ? Le bus s'arrêta, Andy descendit, Bill fit de même, ils étaient dans le « quartier chaud » qu'est ce que le tatoué venait faire là ?

Il s'arrêta devant un hotel chic, on aurait cru qu'il portait tout le malheur du monde sur ces épaules, Bill se cacha derrière un mur et guetta. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, élégante fit son apparition.

Bonjour ! « Petit jouet » Susurra t'elle, en se penchant pour l'embrasser, le jeune recula immédiatement.

Je…n'embrasse pas, vous le savez très bien. Chuchota-t-il.

Bill observa la scène interloqué, bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passait.

La femme fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras : - Ce toi qui m'a dit qu'il te fallait de l'argent au plus vite ! Alors fait ce que je te dit, n'oublis pas où est ta place ! Dit la femme avec un air hautain au possible…

Bill frissonna…comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui parler aussi mal ? Il les vit rentré à l'hotel.

Totalement retourné, l'étudiant décida d'attendre qu'Andy sorte, mais cela fut bien plus long qu'il ne l'avait crus…plusieurs heures passèrent, et quand l'idée de partir commençait à se faire sérieuse il vit enfin le brun quitté l'hotel, avec un air encore plus triste que quand il était entré.

L'androgyne s'approcha, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi penser.

Andy ?

A suivre…et voilà ! Pardon pour tout ce retard ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Ce chapitre ce concentre beaucoup sur Andy, mais d'autre le seront plus sur Bill ! N'hésiter pas à lâcher des com's


End file.
